Too Many Voices
by infinitely whelmed
Summary: Dick has a secret. One not even Bruce knows. He has MPD. Five personalities running around inside his head. All annoying him with their endless bickering, all giving him headaches that he can't ignore. Most of them aren't so bad. But their is one that all of them hate, a demon they all try to hide. But what happens when he can't be held back any longer? Possible trigger warning.
1. Prologue

**Too Many Voices: Prologue**

Dick didn't tell anyone the truth. Not even those closest to him. Alfred probably knew, but that couldn't be helped. He's Alfred. In truth, there was only one mask. The one used for protection. The others weren't masks, and there were more than three. They were different personalities. Dick Grayson had multiple personality disorder, or MPD for short. He let everyone think that some were masks, and he kept the rest hidden away most of the time. Why, you ask? Be patient, and I'll tell you.

Richard was created after one too many parties. He was a spoiled brat who looked down on everyone else because of his rich daddy. He was shallow enough to compete with the best of them, or should I say, the worst, and always flaunted his money around for no reason other than he could. Whenever the public expected this kind of behavior, Dick stepped back and allowed Richard to take the reins from the moment he left the limo, to the moment he stepped back into it. Richard was displeased whenever this happened, but quickly accepted it, knowing he was better off than some of the others.

Robin was created when Dick decided to become Bruce's partner. Robin was cocky, overconfident, and had a hero complex that scared the Dark Knight himself to the very core. He would always help someone else in need, and always fought against Richard when someone else was getting bullied at school. Robin was a troll, and could prank better than anyone else. But when It came down to it, he was serious, loyal, and could be depended on as easily as breathing. When the night was over or when they returned from the mountain, Robin relinquished control withoDick Grayson wore many masks. Three, to be exact. One was Richard, the spoiled rich kid, who was like all of the other pompous rich bastards in Gotham. This mask was worn for charity banquets and parties, and when he went to school.

One was Robin, the Boy Wonder, the Dark Squire, younger half of the Dynamic Duo. This mask was worn at night, when he chased the scum of Gotham to his hearts desire.

The third was Dick himself. Because he rarely let the real him show. He was always careful, even around Bruce. The third mask was always worn. It was defence. At least, thats what Dick wanted you to think.

ut a fight, knowing that if their identity was compromised, he wouldn't be able to help people anymore.

Dick was created the day Bruce Wayne adopted him. No, he was not the first. In fact, he was the third. Dick was shy and polite, with an underlying layer of rebellion. He did flips like he was born to, olympic moves as easy as breathing. Dick was quiet, but calculating, depressed, but somehow happy. He was the underdog, the circus freak, the charity case, the poor boy out of his depth. Dick normally came out at home when he was most comfortable, at home, sometimes even at Mt. Justice. He only relinquished control in certain situations, and was quick to take it back once whoever had it at the moment needed to give it up, or they were all screwed.

Prihor (It means Robin in Romani) was the original, renamed after the accident. Prihor was the Circus kid who wanted to laugh and play and adored anyone who would touch him (not like that, you pervs). He came out whenever Dick was overy distressed. Prihor loved to play and be held, and he craved physical contact above anything else. He was childish, since he was only seven years old mentally. He would often slip into Romani, and Bruce would have to remind him to speak English. He would light up like it was Christmas at even the smallest good surprise, and it was hard to depress him.

But there was one that they all hated and despised, one that they tried everything to keep at bay. His name was Renagade. He was created slowly, from right after the accident, to his time in juvie, to the moment he saw Tony Zucco and had the power over life or death concerning his parents murderer. He was evil, homicidal, and hated everything and everyone. He was the Demon that they all tried to keep at bay. Renegade had never fully been free. He had come close, but when that happened whoever was in charge at the moment would tell Bruce or Wally or whoever was supervising them at the moment that they had a splitting headache and needed to go home, or to his room if he was already there. Bruce never questioned him, and they left. At which point Richard, Robin, Dick, and Prihor all worked together to keep Renegade at bay. It was a strange system, but it worked. At least, until now...


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you:**

**Midnight Guardian for reviewing and favoriting,**

**RobinFandomsAllTheWay for favoriting and following,**

**Starlight145 for favoriting,**

**Pen Name Enter Here for following,**

**Helena Bellamurte for following (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong)**

**bananananaamj for following (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong**

Bruce was worried. Dick had seemed… off lately. He had always been good at the masks, but maybe he was too good. It was seamless. He never put one mask on when he wasn't supposed to, he always kept in character,and if Bruce didn't know the truth, even he would be the moment it wasn't needed, the mask came off, and Dick took his place as though nothing had ever happened. You don't just become that good with minimal training. Something was up.

Earlier that day, they had been at a Gala, when Dick came to him with a sudden migraine, saying he needed to come home. As soon as he walked through the door, Dick ran to his room without a word. He'd been in there for hours. Maybe Bruce should check on him…

_Dick's POV, about 10 minutes before that_

I layed on my bed with my eyes closed listening to them argue. Something had ticked off Robin, so we had to leave before he took over and beat the hell out of somebody. I can't even remember how this started, but for some reason they were arguing about whether or not mushrooms were the best thing ever. Yep, I should probably be in Arkham right now. Any way, this is how the conversation was going:

_Prihor: Mushrooms? Aren't they veggies?_

_Robin: Yes._

_Prihor: Then I won't eat them! I won't I won't I won't!_

_Richard: No one was asking you too, you idiot._

_Prihor: Yay! No veggies for me!_

_Richard: I enjoy Mushrooms very much, thank you._

_Robin: Eh. I don't really care._

_Prihor: Guuuuyyyyssss! I Wanna Plaaaaayyyyy!_

_Richard: Can't you entertain yourself for five minutes! _

_Prihor: Yes, but I Don't Wannnnnnaaaaaa!_

_Robin: Ugh!_

_Richard: Really! Are you fuc-_

_Robin: Richard! Child present!_

_Richard: (Mocking tone) Richard! Child present!_

_Robin: You're impossible!_

_Richard: Then make me possible, you can do anything, right Boy Wonder?_

_Robin: You as-_

_Richard: (Mocking tone) Robin! Child present!_

_Robin: Ugh! Why must you always be so immature!_

_Richard: Me? Immature? I'm not the one who wore scaly underwear for the first year of my existence!_

_Robin: Seriously?! You just went there?!_

_Richard: What are you gonna do about it, Pixie Boots?_

_Prihor: Can you stop fighting? We can't play while you're fighting!_

_Robin: One: I can't believe you just went there again! Two: You suck at insults! That one belongs to BG, at least be creative enough to make up your own!_

Yep.I wonder if the Joker and I will be cell mates, because I definitely belong in Arkham. Speaking of homicidal psychopaths…

_Me: Hey, Has anyone else noticed that Renegade has been uncharacteristically quiet during this whole ordeal? Usually he tries to rile you up so he can get out. Why not this time?_

_Robin: Oh, Shit!_

No one corrected him for his cursing this time, because the next thing any of us knew was darkness.

_Bruce's first person POV_

I walked up the stairs, getting a foreboding feeling as I got closer to the door. It almost deterred me, but if something was wrong with Dick, I had to know. I knocked.

"Dick? Can I come in?'

No response. I tried again, and the result was the same. I tried the door, but it was locked. I felt bad for doing this, but if he wasn't responding, he could be hurt or unconscious, so I picked the lock. The room was dark. The curtains were closed. And Dick was lying on the bed, eyes closed, not moving. I started panicking, but I wanted to make sure it was something serious before doing anything drastic.

"Dick? Are you okay?"

Suddenly, his mouth twisted into a cruel smile, and he started laughing- which sounded disturbingly like an insane person. He opened his eyes, and what I saw shocked me. They were cold and cruel. The eyes of someone who had lost all faith in humanity. The eyes of a psychopath. I'd only see eyes like that once, and that was when the Joker first started out. But to see them on Dick… It was unbelievable. It only got worse when he started talking

"Dicky's not here right now. But I'd be happy to take a message."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I can't believe the amount of love this story has gotten! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thank You:**

**Dragonsinthemoonlight for reviewing and favoriting**

**DarkAngelAlice13 (Love the name!) for favoriting**

**Evening Raven for favoriting**

**Helena Bellamurte for favoriting and following**

**Midnight Guardian for favoriting and reviewing**

**PuppyProngs for favoriting**

**RobinFandomsAllTheWay for favoriting and following**

**Scorcha Annusia for favoriting and following**

**Whirling for favoriting and following**

**chibihyu for favoriting and following**

**starlight145 for favoriting**

**BloodyBlackBlossom for following**

**ILoveTheRobins for following (I love them too!)**

**Lunknownl for following**

**Mors427 for following**

**Pen Name Enter Here for following**

**QuantumInk for following**

**Robin Rider for following**

**and bananananamj for following.**

**I love how long this list is! A whole page. INTERNET COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (:: )(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

Dick was strapped down to a bed in the Batcave's medbay. He wasn't being sedated, but he was restrained in case he woke up as Renegade. I'd just finished telling Alfred what had happened. I just had one more question to ask him.

"Did you know?"

Alfred sighed.

"I was aware that Master Richard's mental state was less than sane. I had a suspicion that he had MPD. I was aware of the existence of Richard, Robin, and Dick. I suspected there was also a figure such as Prihor, that of a child. However, the presence of this Renegade fellow has caught me unaware. There was never any sign. I believe he spoke the truth when he said he never gets out."

I sighed. How could I not have known?

"It is not your fault, Master Bruce. Master Richard hid it very well. Even I had trouble seeing it. None of this is because of you." And with that, my faithful butler left.

I tried to take his words to heart, but I couldn't. I was the goddamn Batman! I was the world's greatest detective! I noticed the smallest things, that solved a case, I had dealt with Gothams crazies for years! How could I have not noticed that my son, somebody I interacted with every day, someone who lived under my roof, had a mental disorder, and a serious one at that!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard giggling from the table. Dick was awake, but something was off. He was moving his feet back and forth on the table,using his heel as a pivot point. He was smiling like an idiot and his eyes showed a little too much innocence. The evidence pointed to one conclusion. This wasn't Dick. It was probably Prihor. I decided to test my theory.

"Prihor? Is that you?"

He giggled and nodded.

"Can I talk to Dick please?"

"_Soooorrrrry, but Dickie won't talk to anyone. I think he's in some kind of shock._

_Wanna play a game?"_

I was surprised that he answered in Romani. I'm guessing that this is the state where Dick understood English, but he didn't speak it. Dick obviously wasn't going to come out any time soon, so I decided to play with Prihor.

"What do you want to play?"

"_20 questions!_"

"Okay. Do you want to go first?"

"_Yep! I'm thinking of a person."_

"Is this person a boy?"

He smirked, got a mischievous look in his eye, and said no. But I knew that look. It was the look that Dick got whenever he answered a question on a technicality.

"Is this person a man?"

"_Yes!"_

"Is he famous?"

"_Yes!"_

"Is he rich?"

"_Yes!"_

"Does he live in Gotham?"

"_Yes!"_

Now, by this point, I was almost positive he was talking about me. I wasn't the world's greatest detective for nothing. But a small part of me was unsure.

"Is he nice?"

He tilted his head at this one.

"_Well, everyone thinks he's mean, but I know better. He's the nicest man in the Whole Wide World!"_

"Is it me?"

"_Yay! You got it! Oh, looks like Dicky's awake now! You wanna talk to him now?"_

"Yes please."

"_Okie dokie!"_ He giggled and closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, they weren't nearly as innocent, and more worn down and tired. all of his body language reflected this. He looked confused at the straps. I wondered if he had been aware during the other personalities' takeover.

"Bruce? What's going on? Why am I strapped down like this?"

I moved to unstrap him, wondering how I should bring this huge issue up. I didn't want to head at it straight, in fear of setting him off. But I didn't want to tell him about Renegade. The repercussions of that might be even worse. I decided to ease him into it.

"Dick, you know I'm not mad at you. I'm not going to do anything to you except get you help. You know that right?"

"At the moment, I'm more interested in what you know."

This is it. I took a deep breath.

"Dick, I know about your MPD."

Silence. His face went slack. He got a far away look in his eyes, irises unfocused, pupils dilated. I was worried that he'd gone into shock. Suddenly, he just exploded.

"SHUT UP! I will deal with this how I see fit! I don't need any grief from you assholes!"

He got a deer in the headlights look on his face.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud."

"I would, but I swore never to lie to you. So just tell me how many people are living inside of your head, and I'll help you."

"I don't need help. I don't know what your talking about."

"Dick, five years ago, an eight year old child saved me from myself. Somehow, a mere child managed to save me from spiraling into a downwards path that could have only ended in my death. I don't know how you managed it Dick, but that child was you. Now please, let me return the favor."

One of the things that make his eyes great it that their so easy to read if you know what to look. I could see the internal debate in his head. All of the different voices were arguing. I could see it. Suddenly, he got a resigned look on his face and slumped his shoulders.

"Okay. There are five of us. Me, Richard, Robin, Prihor, and… Renegade. I'm sure you know who Robin, Richard, and I are. Prihor is a child. He was actually the original. Those times when I act insanely immature? Yeah, that's him. He's only seven years old. Renegade…"

He paused and then looked up at me, startled.

"You met him, didn't you? That's why I'm here, that's why I was strapped down, that's why I was drugged. He took over didn't he?"

I could see it in his eyes. This was killing him. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true, that the situation defied all logic, and that Renegade hadn't gotten out. The truth would crush him, but I had promised never to lie to him. I was trapped between a rock and a hard place. What was I going to do?

**AN: Two chapters. Two reviews. How did this happen?! Anyway, I have no idea what he should do, so I'm letting YOU decide for me! I will put up a poll, so vote on what you think Bruce should do! It may take a while to get the next chapter up, between giving everyone enough time to vote, writing the chapter, and sending it through my Beta, but It won't take more than a week. Probably. With my Beta, you never know. Maybe I should get a new one… Any way, once again, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 2 (The real one)

**AN: OHMYGOD! I am so sorry about this, but this was supposed to be between chapters 1 and 2. Well, 2 was supposed to be 3, THIS is 2. I need to get rid of some of the crap I have on my computer. It's making me forget things. Again, I AM SO SORRY! Also, I suck at fight scenes. I know this. You do not have to point this out to me.**

_Bruce's POV_

'_Dicky's not here at the moment. But I'd be happy to take a message.'_

What? How could he not be here? He was right in front of me! I didn't have time to ponder this thought though, because Not-Dick chose that moment to get off of the bed. He stood about five feet away from me, with that cruel smile on his face and that crazed look in his eyes. Obviously, something was wrong. Very wrong. But maybe I could reason with him.

"Dick-"

"I'm not Dick! He's not here right now!"

Judging by the angry look on Not-Dick's face, I hadn't made any progress, so I decided a different approach.

"Okay, you're not Dick."

He seemed to calm down a little at that.

"But I don't know what your name is. Could you tell me?"

He seemed unsure, but he answered anyway.

"Renegade."

Okay. This has officially veered off into the 'WTF' Zone.

"Alright then. Renegade. Has a good ring to it. May I ask what it is you want?"

"Why, I want revenge of course. Dick never lets me out! He lets the others out! Richard get to be a snob, Robin get to have his vigilante fun, hell, even Prihor gets a turn every once in a while, But do I get one? No! I have to stay cooped up in his head because I'm 'homicidal' and 'insane' and 'would probably kill some people'. Granted, he's right, I am all of those things, but still! I'm going to make his life a living hell!"

Now, I'm no psychiatrist. But I've dealt with Gotham's crazies long enough to recognize the signs of MPD. Suddenly it all made sense. How Dick could shift between masks so easily. It's because they weren't masks. They were other personalities. Richard was the rich snob, Dick was, well, Dick, and Robin was, well, Robin. Prihor… Renegade said that he only got a turn every once in a while. Sometimes, Dick seemed as I imagine he would if he seven again, wanting to play and be held. Prihor was also what Dicks mom used to call him when he was little. Maybe Prihor was his childish side. But Renegade… he was in a whole other league. He seemed to be Dick's cruel, insane side. I'd have to proceed with caution.

"So what do you have in mind for this revenge?"

Di-Renegade smiled cruelly.

"Well, first off…"

He slid a knife down his sleeve. When did he get a knife?!

"I'm going to force him to live with the fact that his father died by his hand."

He threw the knife, and it hit the wall next to me. He ran up, jumped and tried to kick me in the face. I dodged, but caught him as he fell. He leapt out of my arms and attacked me again. This went on for a couple of minutes, until I had him pinned to the ground with his arms behind his back. He was struggling, but weakly. He was obviously tired. I wondered how long it's been since he had a good nights sleep. I reached into my pocket with the hand that wasn't holding Renegade down, and pulled out a gas bomb and a rebreather. I put the rebreather in my mouth and threw the bomb right in front of Renegades nose. He stopped struggling almost instantly.

I picked him up bridal style and headed to the batcave, passing a knowing Alfred on the way. Time to figure out just how long my son, the light that saved me from myself, has had to deal with this, and how badly I need to kick myself for not noticing.


	5. NOTICE!

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY!**

**Now that I have made that clear, here's the deal. I don't know whether Bruce should lie or tell the truth. You guy's seem just as conflicted as I am. So, here is my solution. I will mark this as complete then do two different stories afterwards. One where Bruce lies, and one where he tells the truth. **

**You Lied To Me: Bruce lied. Dick believed him. Because Bruce had never lied to him. Ever. So he goes on with his life, even though it's a little bit different now that he's on medication and Bruce is constantly in 'Daddybats' mode. Five years later, Dick is living in Bludhaven after the Invasion, already dealing with the fact that he probably got Wally killed, when he has a dream. Well, it's more like a memory. Of the night Bruce discovered his MPD, to be exact. Having to deal with betrayal that Bruce lied to him, second guessing everything he's been told for ten years, and dealing with the guilt of killing Wally (in his mind) and trying to kill his father, Dick can't take it. He runs away from Bludhaven and disappears off the radar. Can Bruce find him before It's too late?**

**Guilty: Bruce told the truth. Now, Dick has locked himself in his room with a special lock that Bruce can't seem to crack. He won't let Alfred in either. But no alfred means no food. Bruce has less than a week to find a way to get inside, or his son's as good as dead. Can he make it in time?**

**These should be up in a couple of days. I will try to post a new chapter to each at the same time, so somebody who's reading one but not the other won't feel left out. Thank you!**


End file.
